Fatal error or maybe not
by Melie
Summary: Bien des années après que Harry ait quitté Poudlard, c'est au tour de son fils Albus Severus de faire face au Sorting Hat, de même que Scorpius Malfoy. Les résultats seront surprenants... AS/S.


**Titre :** Fatal error… or maybe not  
**Auteur :** Mélie, alias gribouille  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter (Deathly Hallows)  
**Pairing :** AS/S  
**Rating :** G  
**Notes :** **SPOILERS sur le tome 7.** Fic datant de 2007.

* * *

**Première année  
**  
"GRYFFONDOR !"

Il y a comme un long, très long, silence. Scorpius, qui n'a pas encore retiré le Choixpeau de sur sa tête, est blême.

Mrs Serene, la directrice, s'éclaircit la gorge.

Encore dans la file, Al est pris d'une irrésistible envie de se moquer du jeune Malefoy. Mais il n'en a pas le temps.

"Potter, Albus Severus !"

On peut alors entendre un flot de murmures. A la table des Gryffondors, James croise les doigts.

"SERPENTARD !  
- Quoi ?!"

Il semble que les deux frères Potter aient poussé ce cri en même temps que l'intégralité de la Grande Salle. Mrs Serene rétablit le silence.

Mortifié, Albus se lève et se dirige vers la table des Serpentards, ses yeux fixés vers son frère, chez les Gryffondors.

"Hey !"

Albus tente de le repousser.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Calme, Potter. Je te propose un deal."

Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts soupire.

"Quel genre de deal ?  
- Je te donne le mot de passe de ma salle commune et sa description. Tu fais pareil. Et comme ça, tu peux écrire à tes parents en prétendant que tu es un Gryffondor, et moi…  
- T'es neuneu ou quoi ? J'ai un frère, je te rappelle ! Et la première chose qu'il a du faire hier soir, c'est écrire aux parents pour leur dire dans quelle maison je suis !"

Albus se dégage et sort du placard.

"Faut assumer, Malefoy. Si t'es à Gryffondor, c'est que t'es sensé être courageux. Alors fais honneur à ta maison !"

"Pas mal, Al, cinq point pour Gr…  
- Euh… professeur Longdubat…  
- Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. Cinq points pour Serpentard !"

"Alors, tu t'en sors ?"

James a rarement eu l'air aussi concerné. Le bras autour des épaules de son frère, il l'écoute faire le bilan de sa première semaine.

"Ils te font pas trop de misère ?"

Al hausse les épaules.

"En fait, ça va. Ils m'évitent. Mais pas tous… Cathy Krum est plutôt sympa.  
- Krum, comme…  
- Ben oui, c'est sa fille ! Tu savais pas ? D'après elle, il a jamais voulu l'envoyer à Durmstrang."

Le plus jeune des frères Potter indique une élève de Deuxième Année, aux longs cheveux bruns.

"T'aurais du mieux écouter la répartition, l'année dernière…"

James, en troisième année, hoche la tête, l'air songeur. Puis il reprend :

"Hey, regarde ce que Fred m'a filé…"

Et il sort de sa poche la toute dernière invention de leur oncle George.

"Alors, ils t'ont dit quoi ?"

Il est comme ça, Scorpius. Il ne va pas lui parler pendant des semaines, et tout d'un coup…

"Rien. De toute façon…"

Albus sourit.

"Ils m'aiment toujours pareil ! Et toi ?"

Scorpius hausse les épaules et s'enferme à nouveau dans son mutisme.

"Et Malefoy ?"

James lui lance un regard intrigué.

"Il s'en sort comment ?  
- Tu sais, les premières années et moi…  
- James.  
- Pas trop mal. Il s'est fait deux ou trois amis dans les plus vieux. Mais tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, vous êtes de la même année après tout…"

Ils fêtent Noël chez leurs grands parents, au Terrier. Teddy Tonks est également présent, comme chaque année. Cette fois, Victoire est assise sur ses genoux, et James ne cesse de donner des coups de coudes à son frère.

Lily les interroge beaucoup. Comme ils ne veulent pas lui répondre, elle se tourne vers Rose. Rose est à Gryffondor, évidemment.

Arthur passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Albus.

"Le premier Weasley à Serpentard… bah, comme diraient les Moldus, rien de mieux que la nouveauté… ils disent bien comme ça ?"

Hermione hausse les épaules.

**Troisième année  
**  
Lily est envoyée à Gryffondor. Al, bien qu'il se soit fait à sa maison, est un peu amer lorsqu'il l'applaudit. Et surtout lorsqu'il voit James, en cinquième année à présent, prendre dans ses bras sa petite sœur.

"Alors, Potter, tes parents t'ont toujours pas renié ?"

Scorpius plaisante, évidemment.

Albus remarque combien il a grandi pendant les vacances.

"Et les tiens ?"

Le Gryffondor soupire et s'installe à côté du Serpentard.

"Je crois que mon père ne s'en remettra jamais vraiment. Mais bon, ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'offrir le dernier Eclair de Feu pour mon anniversaire !  
- Tiens, c'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que j'ai reçu pour le mien !"

L'équipe de Quidditch n'a plus d'Attrapeur. Cathy Krum pousse Albus à se présenter à l'audition.

Et il est pris.

"Hey, Potter, tu vas jamais le croire… je suis Poursuiveur à Gryffondor !  
- Et moi Attrapeur à Serpentard !"

Ils se regardent en silence, puis sourient.

"On verra ce que tu vaux au prochain match, Potter ! C'est pas forcément dans les gènes, tu sais…  
- Je l'espère pour toi, vu comme ton père était minable sur un balai…"

James, lui-même Attrapeur pour Gryffondor, commence par lui faire la tête. Mais il est bientôt gagné par l'enthousiasme général.

Il ne s'agît plus d'un match de Quidditch ordinaire, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Non, c'est Potter contre Potter.

Et Albus perd. James attrape le Vif d'Or alors qu'il tendait la main.

"Tu verras, ce sera plus facile quand tu grandiras, lui assure son père dans une lettre. Et James ne va pas rester éternellement à Poudlard. Oh, et ta mère est très, très fière de toi. Et moi aussi."

Les railleries de Scorpius sont loin d'être méchantes. Il le taquine un peu en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Albus se doute que c'est pour masquer sa peur du professeur Hagrid qu'il agit ainsi.

Les deux jeunes garçons sont de plus en plus proches.

**Cinquième année.  
**  
"Mon père a proposé de t'inviter pendant les vacances de Pâques."

Albus manque de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

"Ton père serait pas tombé sur la tête récemment ?  
- Allez, Al, ça pourrait être drôle…  
- Hey, Scorpius, on sait que tu regrettes de pas être assis là, mais… ah, salut Al, je t'avais pas vu !"

Rose Weasley, qui salue également Cathy Krum.

En la regardant, et en la voyant discuter avec Scorpius, Albus est pris comme d'un petit pincement au cœur.

Scorpius donne un coup de coude à Albus, qui ne perd rien de la scène.  
Les femmes sont les plus à l'aise. Ginny discute allègrement avec Narcissa et Attia, échangeant des recettes de cuisine.

Assis dans les canapés, les hommes sont plus silencieux. Harry ne cesse de regarder autour de lui, semblant reconnaître l'endroit.

"Alors comme ça, dit-il, les Malefoy vivent en famille…  
- C'est sûr que c'est difficilement ton cas, lance Drago.  
- Il est certain que ma famille est trop grande pour…"

Eclats de rire du côté des enfants.

Scorpius fait visiter le manoir à son camarade de classe.

Les Potter repartent sans aucune égratignure. Lors du dîner, Al a pu remarquer que sa mère écrasait le pied de son père chaque fois que ce dernier se risquait à une remarque désobligeante. Les regards de Narcissa vers son mari et son fils, quant à eux, n'ont pas échappés à Scorpius.

**Sixième Année  
**

Peut-être que c'est le départ de James qui a facilité les choses.

Albus n'aurait même pas pu imaginer tenir la main de Scorpius avec son frère dans les parages. Autant afficher un panneau "lance nous des Bombabouses".

Lily ne semble pas mal prendre la chose, pas plus que Rose. Hugo, par contre, leur lance souvent des regards dégoûtés.

En vérité, leur premier élan aura été de se cacher, jusqu'à ce que Cathy Krum, capitaine de l'équipe Serpentard de Quidditch, les découvre dans les vestiaires.

Lorsque Scorpius finit par vaincre l'Epouvantard, Albus ne peut retenir un sourire.

"Courageux. Un vrai Gryffondor."

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup du Choixpeau. Les premières années, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour dire qu'il était, en fin de compte, sans doute devenu gâteux. Mais Albus a finit par en douter.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette "erreur", après tout, il ne se serait sans doute pas autant rapproché de Scorpius.

**FIN**


End file.
